


Robot Race Car Driver

by sexual_sith_lord



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I got so pissed I wrote my own, Shitty Title, WHY is there nothing on this site for my husband Cliff?, also I have work and it's almost 1:30am, anyway basically this is just an OC i made but I dont have a name for her yet so it's you instead, telepathy is mentioned but i dont go into much detail about it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexual_sith_lord/pseuds/sexual_sith_lord
Summary: Y/N has been living with the Doom Patrol for 5 years now.She met her idol Cliff Steele there but despite that encounter being embarrassing...It's nothing compared to when he accidentally found what was on her laptop.





	Robot Race Car Driver

**Author's Note:**

> We need more fucking Cliff Steele/Reader in this world. It's bullshit that there's barely anything, but of course I have to do everything myself.

Y/N had known Cliff and the others for a few years now and she can still remember how embarrassing her first meeting with Cliff was, but nothing could compare to the embarrassment she felt right now.

-1995-

Y/N had been living with Niles, Rita and Larry for 5 years now ever since Niles took her in after her accident.

-1990-  
Y/N was 17 when a gas pipe that was leaking blew up. Her parents perished due to the explosion happening right under their bedroom but Y/N was spared. The explosion was so loud she developed tinnitus which only worsened when her powers developed. 

Y/N could now hear the thoughts of everyone that had rushed to the scene. It was so loud the ringing only got worse. It got so bad Y/N passed out from the pain. When she awoke, she was in a completely different place. A man in a wheelchair was only a few feet away from where she lie.

Y/N frantically moved back making her back hit the wall behind her.

"Wh-who are you? Where the hell am I?" she asked, shock and fear running through her words.

"No need to worry, my dear." Niles tried to calm the frantic girl. "You're safe. You had quite a night last night."

"What are you talking about?" Then it dawned on her "Oh my god....my....my parents....WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!" 

"I'm sorry..." Niles trailed off "...they didn't make it. You were the only living survivor."

"No...no that's...no...." Y/N started to tear up, looking down at her hands. Her life had just been ripped from her hands and she was trying to comprehend it all.

A jacket was placed in her vision. 

"I found this at the wreck. I thought you'd might want it." Niles explained. It was her fathers racing jacket.

It was black and felt like a windbreaker mixed with faux leather. It had patches of random sponsored brands on the sleeves and the front. Her father was really into car racing and it had rubbed off on her, much to her mother's dismay. But no matter how much her mother wanted her in dresses and to act like a "lady", she still loved those days she'd watch a race on the TV with her dad. She desired to be a racer and make her dad proud. Now, she never will.

The ringing in her ears was dull but it got louder when she heard a feminine muffled voice. "She better not be a brat."

"Huh?" She looked around. "Who said that?" 

Right as Niles was about to ask, the door opened and in walked this woman looking like she crawled out of the 1950's.

"Ah, Rita. This is Y/N." Niles gestured towards her. "Y/N this is-"

"I'm not a brat." Y/N interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" Rita asked a bit bewildered.

"I heard you before you came in. You said "She better not be a brat.". I heard you say it." Y/N explained with no emotion on her face.

"I...I never said tha-" Rita got cut off.

"Yes you did! I heard you! Albeit a bit muffled I still heard your voice call me a brat!" Y/N was getting a bit pissed off. She's still grieving over her parents and now some housewife is calling her a brat and denying it.

"Y/N... Y/N...it's alright." Niles held up a hand. "Rita, I think it's best if you left."

"I'll say..." Rita left in a huff.

"Y/N..." Niles began. "I believe you have developed telepathy."

"What?" Y/N asked. "That's literally impossible. I can't just gain telepathy. That's not even real."

"Well it must be. You just proved it. I would've heard Rita say what you claimed but I did not." He explained.

"Bullshit. You're old. Your hearing's just probably shit. Although this fucking constant ringing is annoying as hell." Y/N hit her right ear repeatedly with her palm.

The ringing muffled a little bit. "That would be your tinnitus. You got it due to the loud explosion. I haven't been able to assess you fully yet so I have no clue if yours will be temporary or permanent. We will have to see." Niles explained.

"Better not be fucking permanent." Y/N mumbled. The ringing got a little louder again.

"You just proved telepathy is real and that you have it." Niles said with a shit eating know it all grin.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Not once did I open my mouth that whole sentence. Now...I was going to have Rita show you around but I think I'll ask Larry instead. you might want to change out of your clothes. There is some in the dresser over there. They should fit just fine." Niles said as he wheeled himself out the door. "Larry will be with you shortly."

-1995-

Y/N was walking down the hall dawning her faded blue ripped denim jeans, Blondie t-shirt, her fathers racing jacket and black heeled combat boots. A cassette player is hooked onto her hip while a variety of rock music plays through her headphones. She learnt the tinnitus is easier to deal with when she's listening to music. 

She was humming along to her song, hands stuffed in her jacket pockets when she turned a corner and bumped into something. Something that made a loud clank sound. When the initial shock wore off, she stepped back a bit and slipped her headphones off to rest around her neck, music still playing. Her eyes trailed up and was face to face with a tall robot with glowing red eyes. So tall in fact, she had to tilt her head all the way back to see it's face.

"Shit..." She took a few steps back "...Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine." A deep voice came from the robot.

"Well uh...I haven't seen you before." She held out her hand. "I'm Y/N."

The robot looked down at her hand and slowly raised his arm and gripped her hand. He looked back at her face. "Cliff. Nice Jacket."

Y/N awkwardly shook Cliff's robot hand and let it go. "Oh uh...thanks. It was my dad's. He really liked racing. Then I came along and he got me hooked on it too."

"I used to be a race car driver. But then I got in an accident and now I'm just a brain in a fucking can." Cliff looked straight forward as if he was remembering the moment.

Something clicked in Y/N's head. "Hold on...you said your name was Cliff right?"

Cliff looked back at the girl. "Yeah...Cliff Steele."

"Holy fucking shit....Cliff Steele? THE motherfucking Cliff Steele?!" She asked with a face of disbelief.

If Cliff could show emotions he'd look pretty amused. "Yeah. Yeah I'm The Cliff Steele. Well I was. Now I'm....this."

"Holy fucking shit, dude." Y/N ran a hand through her hair. "Dude, I'm such a huge fan. You were....You ARE my favourite like holy shit, I remember watching you on TV and shit. I was always rooting for you. I remember being there in the audience at your last race. I was like, what, 15? God, that was the best day of my life." Y/N didn't realize how she started rambling until Cliff spoke.

"Heh...thanks, kid." He placed a robo-hand on her shoulder. "It's nice knowing I still got fans after seven years." If he could smile he would have a sad on on his face.

-Present Day-

Y/N had let Cliff borrow her laptop to help him find his daughter, Clara. Cliff was having a hard time using the mouse pad due to his robot fingers and he accidentally clicked on a bookmark saved on Y/N's search engine. Up popped a site. It was open on her account. It seemed to be a site to publish stories or just any writing in general.

"Ah shit..." Cliff went to close the tab when something caught his eye. He could've swore he saw his name. Knowing he probably shouldn't look at it without her permission, but the curiosity of seeing his name made him click a piece of writing called "Fox on the Run". In the author's note it read "I found old fan fiction's I wrote years ago about race car driver Cliff Steele. You wouldn't believe the crush I had, and to be honest, still have on this guy. Be warned. It's really shitty and cringey." Cliff leaned back a little out of confusion. "Crush? She has a crush on me?" Cliff knew he REALLY shouldn't have started reading but he needed to know more. 

Cliff had read everything she had uploaded about him. All the smut, fluff, angst, everything. Now that he knew how his little personal super fan felt about him, he felt a little more confident to come clean about the feelings he had gained for her.

He honestly should have noticed her crush on him earlier on. All the time she spent around him. Blasting her music and dancing around while Cliff played with his little toy cars and town. Occasionally she would make him dance with her. At first he thought she only hung around him so much because she was a fan of him, but he realized that over time she actually started liking him for him. She always helped calm him when he was having a shitty time, she was always honest and trusting with him. He remembers a time she was her most vulnerable with him.

-1996-

Y/N was sitting on the steps outside looking ahead. She wasn't listening to music this time. She felt like she didn't deserve the relief the music brought to her at that moment, so she let the ringing get louder and louder. She was so zoned out she didn't notice someone had come outside until she heard a clunk next to her and turned her head to see Cliff sitting next to her. Neither of them said anything. Y/N looked down at her jacket sleeve and caressed the fabric with her thumb. 

"I wanted to be a race car driver you know. I wanted to be just like you. I wanted to make my dad proud. Now I can't even do that." A tear splattered on the sleeve as she kept her head down.

Cliff placed a hand onto her knee. She looked up at him looking so incredibly broken. He then took his hand off her knee and put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She leaned into his side and started to cry onto his shoulder.

"There's no reason you still can't live out your dreams, kid."

-Present Day-

Cliff had closed the laptop and started making his way to Y/N's room with it. He knocked on her door and he heard a soft "Come in." from the other side. Once Cliff and entered the room he closed the door behind him.

"Uh...hey. I got your laptop." He stood there awkwardly not knowing how to tell her he read her stuff without her permission but not to be too mad because he felt the same way about her.

"Oh, hey, Cliff. I thought it was you. Did you find anything on your daughter?" Y/N asked sliding her headphones off to rest on her shoulders and sitting up on her bed. 

"Well...no. I got side tracked. I was reading. You're a pretty good writer by the way." Cliff hinted.

Realization dawned on her face. "You found them...oh my god you found them." She buried her burning face into her hands.

"Hey..." Cliff placed the laptop down and sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her hands away from her face. "It's fine. I accidentally clicked on it and then I saw my name and got curious. I had no idea you felt that way about me. I honestly thought you hung around me cause you were just a fan but I've realized you actually care about me. You're always there for me when I need you most and I've realized...I feel the same about you."

Y/N was speechless and had no idea what to say.

"If I had lips I would kiss the fuck outta you right now." He pulled away from her and let go of her hands.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in giving him a kiss on his robo-mouth.

A few minutes later they found themselves cuddled on Y/N's bed. Her head laying on his chest. The silence was broken when Y/N let out a breathy laugh.

"I wrote those shitty things when I was like 15 and 16." 

"Jesus Christ." Cliff let out a laugh. "Well, you were a horny little 15 year old with some of those stories you wrote." 

Y/N cringed "Ugh, fuck. I'm so sorry for those that must've been really awkward to read."

Cliff shrugged and pulled Y/N closer to him. 

There they laid for the rest of the day until Rita had forced them to show up for dinner.


End file.
